Heat
by twilightknight09
Summary: On a hot summer's day, Bella shows Edward a new way to combat the heat.  AH/AU.  Rated M just in case.


**Wow! The response to my first completed one-shot was staggering! Thanks to everyone who gave it a peek, and to TeamAllTwilight and nomorefake, my first reviewers! I appreciate the kind words, however small. It makes my dirty black heart skip a beat! **

**This is EPOV. All belongs to Heir Meyers. I just love a good water scene. **

**And it looks like it's going to run away with me! I hope you enjoy it!**

It is a hot, hot day. It's unusual for our area to get this hot, even at the peak of summer. We're lucky to get the temperature above a high 80 degrees, and it rains normally before you even get things dried out from the day before. From what I read on the thermometer in the garden, it was 98 degrees right now, and stifling hot. Thank God we don't live in California. I can just imagine how the heat would be melting the tar off the streets right now.

It wouldn't be so bad if there were a breeze, a puff of air, something! Anything to cut back on the humid, sticky heat that makes my wife beater stick to my chest and my shorts feel like they have a built in heating device. Even with all the fans in the house on it still feels like it's 200 degrees in here.

I hate being hot. I feel disgusting and dirty, and want to take another shower, but my love scolded me already about water conservation. If I had my way, I would be standing under the showerhead right now, cold water pouring over my body and sighing in happy relief. And I wouldn't be alone either.

I make us a little light lunch and load it up on a tray before heading outside to the shaded picnic table I built for her last year. I can see her just beyond the shed, her straw hat firmly placed on her head to block out the sweltering sun, her long brown hair pulled into a bun to keep it off her neck. As I watch her work I can't help but truly study her body. A sheen of sweat glistens in the sun off her skin, accentuating her slightly muscled arms. The back of her tank top in soaked thru, just like mine, and has ridden up from her movements, showing off her sexy back. Her cutoffs are old and fraying, and held together more by string than fabric, and when she shifts I can make out her black lace thong peeking through one of the many holes. She's bent over a row of what I can only assume is the squash she planted during the spring, and I feel a slow smile grow on my face looking at her, along with some not so innocent thoughts about what I would like to do to her and those shorts right about now.

We enjoy lunch outside, bantering back and forth playfully. My beautiful love has always made me feel younger than what I truly am, probably because of her innocent outlook on life. I feel like I have to shield her from things at times, but then she'll do something that reminds me that she is the daughter of the police chief, and can protect herself.

While she heads over to the garden hose with her watering can, I wash dishes the dishes from lunch, looking outside after a while to see what she's up to. I'm entertaining the notion of going to Port Angeles and getting us a room for the night when the sight before me chases all thoughts out of my mind.

It's her. She's filled up the old feed trough with water from the hose, and has her tank top off, her hair down and wet from the bucket of water she poured over her head to cool off. She's now in nothing but a thin lace bra and those sinful shorts, and I can see her pebbled nipples from here. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back, lips slightly parted from the shock and relief that the cold water gives her overheated skin. I continue to stare, dishes all but forgotten, as she raises another bucket full of water over her head and lets it slowly pour over her. Her deep brown hair is plastered to her back, water cascading down into the back of her shorts, and it's only now that I notice that they are undone, her stomach and top of her panties visible.

I walk out of the kitchen and head out back, not stopping until I find myself in front of her, silently watching her movements. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me, the dark brown pools even darker with hidden desires and naughty ideas. Still looking into my eyes she reaches behind her and snaps open the clasps of her bra, shaking the offending article off and letting it drop to the ground. She stands up slowly, never breaking eye contact with me, and slides those shorts off her full hips, stepping out of them as they hit the ground, until she's in nothing but her panties. My eyes rake down her sexy body, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the sway of her full breasts as she inhales, her belly button, her soaking wet panties.

"Baby. You've got on too many clothes, and it's so hot out here. Let me help you get more comfortable."

I'm a guy. Who am I to say no?

Her small hands pull and tug, undo and slide, until I'm standing in front of her, exposed and wanting. I can almost smell the heat coming from her, taste its tang on the tip of my tongue, and all I want is to take her up against the side of the shed.

Before I can go through with my plan she has the bucket again, filling it again with the ice cold water from the trough, and I know what she wants me to do. I drop to my knees in front of her, my hands gliding up her legs and settling on her hips, toying lightly with the top of her panties. She upends the bucket over my head, and I am breathless from the cold water hitting my skin, but it feels so good. I slide her panties down, kissing and nipping at her stomach as I do, and I feel her place her hands on my shoulders as she steps out of them. My lips move slowly, my tongue tasting her salty skin, my teeth lightly grazing the tight flesh. I reach around and pull her closer to me, my mind intent on its goal, my hands lightly kneading her plumb ass.

When I finally taste her my eyes slide closed in pleasure. She taste like honey and nectar to me, heaven and hell, home and forever, and I want to always stay like this, connecting to her in the most intimate of ways. Her hands grip my wet hair, her legs shake from what I'm doing. I slip and slide against her heat with my mouth and teeth, my tongue stroking and coaxing her body to give me what I want. My work is rewarded with her cries of completion, her grip gets tighter on my hair to the point of pain, and I welcome it all as I take what she gives me.

I feel her legs go weak and I support her weight, lowering her down gently until she's kneeling in front of me, her eyes clouded over with desire. Her hands glide down and cup me, causing the muscles in my abdomen to clench and my breath to quicken. She strokes firmly, her other hand pulling and massaging, never breaking my eye contact, almost daring me to close my eyes. As I feel myself getting closer her pace quickens, making my hips to rock in time with her movements and my eyes finally roll in to the back of my head at how good it feels. I can feel it approaching, painfully close, but I don't want to do this in her hand, and I reluctantly stop her movements, kissing her harshly as I lower down on to the muddy dirt.

Our mouths devour each other, vicious and wild, barely contained. Her nails rake across my shoulders, her legs wrap around my waist, and her heat is hotter than the summer day. I become desperate to feel her surround me, and I surge forward almost brutally, wet slick warmth pulling me in. I have no patience now as I move, hips snapping quickly, my pelvis hitting her just the right way. Her cries of pleasure only kick mine up more, and I bend my head down to capture them with my lips.

"Faster baby. I'm close. Please."

It comes out like a sigh on a cool breeze, and I can never resist her pleas.

We move in synch with each other, her hips meeting my thrust, scratching and biting and moaning together until we quake in orgasm. The world must feel the intensity of it all because it seems to stop turning, and only her and I are there, falling, crying out, shaking together. I don't care if we are outside in the mud, I don't care if one of my family members walks out and sees us. All I care about is this deviously beautiful creature below me, and I kiss her tenderly, pouring all my love into it.

Once our breathing slows to normal and my arms stop shaking I lean in and lightly kiss her lips, a huge smile almost splitting my face in two. "Not complaining love, but what brought this on? I never recalled you being one for outdoor sex." She grins back up at me, moving a sweaty strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I just had to have you. Blame it on the heat."

**x_x What do you think?**


End file.
